A Night Out
by Blackbird
Summary: While The Batman's away The Batgirl, and her friends, will play


The Characters from "The Batman" are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros., Bob Kane and God knows how many other people by now. This is a story done purely for fun and not to make profit whatsoever. Any original characters that may appear belong to the writer and can by used with permission.

"_Is anybody still watching after all that"?_

**A Night Out**

Barbara tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in line. She _hated_ waiting. She knew she should be use to it by now after all the stake outs and recon missions she had to do as Batgirl, but she never really did have that much patience anyway. She craved action! There was nothing more exhilarating than leaping over rooftops in pursuit of some crazed supervillian determined to bring Gotham to its knees. Unless it was actually duking it out with said super villain and their goons. It was a thrill she couldn't describe but one she just loved. It was a sensation she hoped she'd get to feel again tonight but apparently it wasn't meant to be. Things had been quiet recently so that meant a lot of nights of go nowhere patrols or just living as a normal college student. Tonight college student won out. Especially since Batman was off fighting bigger threats with the Justice League.

_Leaving me out of the action _again, Barbara thought a bit bitterly. _It'd be nice to help them out more than just one time. I mean why does Robin get to hang out with them all the time anyway? I swear, it's _such_ a boy's club._

Of course she really wasn't one to talk, considering she was having a "girls night out" thing. Though she considered it to be a sort of karmic justice. A way to balance out the universe. Even if it was just a group of college freshmen together for a night of fun rather than a team of super heroes trying to save the world. Still even if she did miss the rush of crime fighting, it _was_ nice to just be a normal person for a night. It was a nice balance with all the super heroics stuff that helped keep her from becoming too brooding and obsessive like another certain bat themed hero. For now it was time for her to relax and just blend in with everyone else and not stand out.

Though she couldn't help but stand out a little bit being that she was the only redhead in a group of blondes. At least they weren't the classic annoying, dumb blondes. In fact they were some of her best friends in Gotham University. There was, of course, her roommate Kara then Kara's best friend Cassie and _her_ friend Cissie. She wasn't really sure how they all met, she just knew that before she was added to the group they're known as the Blonde Brigade. Nowadays they're known as the Blonde Brigade and The One Redhead. Still, she wouldn't trade them for the world.

_Although at the moment they're pushing it,_ she snarked mentally.

The main reason they were having to wait in line so long because the three blondes had decided to head out to the nearest karaoke bar for their night out. Being that it _was_ a bar they naturally served alcohol and since none of them where quite old enough to drink yet they were going to be carded along with everyone else trying to get in. _That_ was creating the problem. Like just about every college student in the country, most of the under 21 crowd were trying to pass fake I.D.s off as the real thing. This meant the bouncers had to carefully study each one then usually fight with the kid they caught which slowed the whole "getting in" process down to about a snail's pace. Which is what sent Barbara's foot tapping rapidly on the ground.

When they finally did make their way to the door, they were met with a bald headed man who could give Bane a run for his money in the muscle department. The eager bouncer looked the four girls over, supposedly to see if they were going to cause trouble but the way his eyes lingered just a bit too long over all of them they could tell he had other thoughts on his mind.

Since she insisted on being at the front of the line, Cissie was the first one to fall victim to his lustful gaze. As she handed him her I.D. he took a moment to thoroughly inspect the crimson sleeveless crop top she was wearing along with the tight, white short shorts. It was an outfit that helped show off the tone, athletic body she was quite proud of. She knew it'd attract _some_ attention but she had hoped it'd be from someone closer to her own age and not some lecherous bouncer.

"What?!" she finally snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You 18, huh?" the bouncer asked in a deep voice.

"So?"

"Gonna need a bracelet," he replied as he handed her back her ID and slipped a blue plastic bracelet on her arm.

Cissie looked at the bracelet then with a flip of her shoulder length blonde hair she walked past the large man and into the club. Cassie quickly stepped forward to turn over her I.D. and get visually fondled by the bouncer. She was dressed a little more conservatively then Cissie since her bright red tank top fell to just above her bellybutton but it was rather low cut. The fact that she had on a tight pair of jeans didn't help much either since the bouncer was trying to look through them. When he realized he didn't have Superman's X-ray vision he handed back the I.D. as well as placing the plastic band around her wrist.

Kara was the next to step up brave the man's roaming eye. She took a rather deviant stance as she handed him her card. Nevertheless he took time out to appreciate the light blue baby-T and jean skirt she had on. He especially seemed interested in the black leather shin high boots she was sporting as well as her thin rimmed glasses which stood out thanks to the fact she had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had always heard the stereotype that guys found girls in glasses hot but now between the looks the bouncer was giving her and the ones she usually got around campus she was starting to believe it. Still the glasses also helped to bring out the annoyance in her eyes at being stared at like a piece of meat. A message the bouncer apparently got because he quickly handed her the card and bracelet and sent her on her way.

This just left Barbara as the last girl standing, so to speak. Like Cassie she was covered up a little more than the other girls but her outfit was still a little more revealing than what she was use to. Especially since what she was use to most of the time was a full body suit that covered pretty much everything but her mouth and chin. So she couldn't help but feel a bit exposed in the purple spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts she had on. The bouncer's over eager's eyes widened, however, when he finally saw the last name on her card.

"Gordon?" he asked with an raised eyebrow and slightly panicked voice. "As in Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yep that's me, I'm his daughter," Barbara replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Well then go ahead and go on in," the large man said as he quickly handed her the I.D. and the plastic bracelet. "Guess I won't have to worry about any trouble from you, huh?"

"Me? Trouble? No. Nooo. I would _never_ do anything to cause trouble," she remarked with a nervous chuckle then quickly ducked inside the club.

_Way to be subtle Barb,_ she chided herself mentally.

"Way to be subtle Barb," Kara quipped to her roommate.

The redhead stared at her blankly for a second.

"You don't have the power to read minds, do you?" she asked.

"No I just know your 'I've just done something stupid' look. I mean I should, I see it often enough."

"Hey!"

Kara giggled a bit before she and Barbara turned their attention to the rest of the bar. It was actually an awful lot like they thought it would be. It was full of rowdy college students and a few overworked business men, all of whom seemed to be quite drunk and therefore not afraid to make complete idiots out of themselves. Even those with the underage bracelets like they wore had somehow managed to slip a few drinks and seemed a bit tipsy. The air was surprisingly clear thanks to the ban on smoking in bars but it still carried the smell of alcohol, candle wax and sweat. Currently on the stage was a _very_ intoxicated businessman who was belting out a pretty cringe worthy rendition of Queen's "Another One Bites The Dust" as he stumbled around on stage with his loosened tie waggling around him. As the four girls took in the room they suddenly began to feel they were a bit out of their element. A feeling made stronger when they slowly realized the bouncer wasn't the only one with leering eyes.

"So now that we're here, what exactly are we going to do?" Barbara asked, her muscled tense just slightly in case something happened.

"Well _first_ we're going to find an empty table," Cassie explained as she searched through the sea of people.

"Found one!" Kara blurted out, pointing to the far end of the room.

Before the others could even find the table she mentioned, she took off for it with a burst of almost super human speed. All they really saw was a mess of blonde hair shoot past them and then they saw her waving them over to the table. They all looked at each other in disbelief then shrugged and started to push their way through the crowd. It was a little more difficult than they imagined and a few elbows where thrown to guts and faces as some of the guys' hands "accidently" brushed against some of the girl's legs and...other parts. By the time they finally made it to the table, Barbara was ready to come back in costume and throw a few smoke pellets into the crowd. That'd show 'em.

"So _why_ exactly did we come here again?" she asked in annoyance as she sat down.

"Ask Miss. 'Let's Go Out Tonight!' here," Cassie remarked, jerking a thumb towards Cissie.

"What?! I wanted a night out!" Cissie exclaimed in her own defense. "And I needed a break from studying."

"Which we could have done with a few bad movies and couple of pizzas safely back at the dorm instead of being here in a crowd of grabby guys."

"Look I just needed to get out of the dorm for awhile."

"But again...here?" Barbara asked again and arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with here?"

"Did you _not_ just hear what I said?!" Cassie growled.

"I didn't find the crowd that bad," Kara said offhandedly.

"That's because _you_ went through here like a bolt of lighting," Barbara quipped. "Seriously Kara you ever thought of trying out for the track team? You'd probably be their star runner."

"Eh, sports never really appealed to me."

"Coulda fooled me."

"No kidding," Cassie added. "Especially with out much time you spend in the gym."

"Well...there are other reasons for that," Kara muttered with a bit of a blush.

"You just like watching all the cute guys there, don't you?" Cissie teased with a wicked smirk.

Kara ducked her head down as she blushed even harder. Thankfully she was spared further humiliation when the waiter came by their table.

"Evening ladies. What would you all like to drink tonight?" he asked, his eyes focusing in on the plastic bracelets on their wrists.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Cissie ordered.

"Same here," Cassie agreed.

"Rum and Diet Coke," Kara said the best refined voice she could muster.

The waiter merely cocked an eyebrow as his eyes locked in on the bracelet displayed prominently on her wrist. Kara tried to keep herself straight but all to quickly it fell into a nervous, unsure expression of a kid who just got caught doing something bad by their parents.

"I mean...just a Diet Coke," she muttered, looking down again.

"And I'll be the brave one and just have a regular Coke," Barbara remarked.

"Alright," the waiter said as he readied his note pad. "Will you girls be having anything to eat tonight?"

"Not just yet but could you bring use the song book?" Cissie asked.

"I'll bring it out with your drinks," he informed them before he walked off.

When he disappeared into the crowd the blondes' attention turned to the one redhead in their midst.

"So Barb going the bold route with just a normal Coke, huh?" Cassie teased.

"Well at least I'm not like some girls who think they can drink a Diet Coke with every meal and think they can lose weight," she retorted with a small grin.

"Hey!" the three blondes all blurted out.

"I'm kidding. But seriously it's really not that big a deal. Believe me my work out program keeps me fit enough."

"Oh you mean the super secret one that keeps you running in and out of the room all hours of the night?" Kara asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah that'd be the one."

"What's up with that anyway?"

"Hey I gotta keep in shape if I want to be in the gymnastics division of the Olympics."

"Well _that_ part's true at least," Cissie mumbled.

"Oh yeah? You know about it?"

"Of course she does!" Cassie exclaimed as she put an arm proudly around Cissie's shoulders. "You're looking at the youngest athlete to not only compete but also win the gold medal for archery."

"Really?!" Barbara and Kara both asked.

"Yes," Cissie breathed. "Look I know it's a great honor and all and I _am_ proud of it, but..."

"What?" the redhead pried.

"She and her mother don't really get along," Cassie explained.

"That's putting it lightly!" the blonde shouted as she laid her head on the table.

After a few awkward seconds she finally lifted her head up and looked apologetically at her friends.

"Sorry it's just...my mother can be _really_ controlling and it still gets to me a bit. Hell, it took months of begging, pleading and shouting just to convince her to let me go to a public college. And she _still_ calls just about every week to see if I'm ready to give up on it yet!"

"Wow. Suddenly my dad doesn't see that bad," Barbara remarked.

"Neither does my cousin," Kara added.

"I don't care what problems you have with your family members they're no where _near_ as bad as my mother. And that's combined!" Cissie insisted then shook her head. "But we're not here to get all angsty about our families. We're here to have fun! So now where's the waiter with our drinks and the song book?!"

"Right here," the black haired waiter remarked as he stepped up to the table with a tray. "Let's see...three Diet Cokes," he mused as he laid a glass in front of each blonde, "and one regular Coke," he finished when he placed the last glass in front of the redhead. "And here's the song book," he placed the binder on the middle of the table. "If you want anything else just ask for Chaz. Of course I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Chaz, you're a life safer," Cissie remarked with a wink.

Chaz smiled at her then set down four straws for them before he walked off to tend to the other tables. After Cissie placed the straw in her drink she was about to grab the song book but Kara beat her to the punch and dragged it over to her.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Sorry, too slow," Kara joked as she flipped open the book.

She sipped on her soda while she looked through the impressive list of songs on each page. So far she hadn't seen anything she was interested in either singing or even hearing. She was just about to hand to binder over to Cissie when something caught her eye. She let the straw fall out of her mouth as it twisted up into an evil smile.

"Say Babs, I think I found something in here _you_ might want to go up there and sing," she remarked.

Barbara's eyes went wide in shock and she started to cough as she almost chocked on the Coke she nearly spit out at hearing the suggestion. She continued to coughed a few seconds longer while Kara laughed at her reaction. Cassie and Cissie looked on in confusion and concern. When the redhead finally regained her composure she glared angrily at her supposed friend.

"Okay first all, you almost killed me you jerk!" she scolded. "Secondly I told you never to call me 'Babs' and thirdly, what do you mean _me_ go up there and sing?!"

"Oh come on it's not like you aren't signing along when you play Guitar Hero II," Kara countered.

Barbara's eyes went wide again. "You _heard_ that?!"

"Yep."

"Crap! And here I thought I was being quiet."

"I have good hearing."

"Yeah, well...you're not really one to talk about signing along with songs!"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!"

"Oh please! Like you don't lay there and belt out 'Goodbye To Yellow Brick Road' like, every night."

Now it was Kara's turned to look surprised and embarrassed.

"Not _every_ night," she mumbled.

"Elton John?" Cassie asked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Barbara answered. "Like all the time!"

"Wow. That's...uh...I'm not really sure what that is."

"Hey it's a good song!" Kara defended.

"Yeah if you're like...40. And gay."

"You girls just have no taste in music," Kara said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know to listen to something a bit more modern," Cassie insisted.

"Whatever. We're getting off track here," the bespectacled blonde remarked as she turned her attention to Barbara again. "The point is suppose to be you getting up there and signing."

"And I said I wasn't going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's embarrassing!"

"That's the whole point. To go up there and make a fool of yourself."

"I don't see _you_ doing that."

"Well...that's cause it's not as funny."

"Aha!" the redhead shouted as she jabbed a finger in Kara's face. "I _knew_ you just wanted to see me humiliate myself!"

"No! No! I...okay yes!"

"Knew it," Barbara repeated under her breath.

"Alright fine, but what if I go up there with you? Will you reconsider?"

The other girl's brown eyes stared intently as her roommate. The deal sound a _little_ better but she still wasn't sure. She didn't even know what song they're going to sing! Not that it really mattered, she still wouldn't want to go up there. It was weird really, she had no problem dressing up as a bat and going out to fight some of the worst criminals this city had ever produced but get her to go up and sing on stage like everyone in the bar was doing and _that_ terrified her. She looked down at the glass of soda in her hand and wished it actually _was_ a real drink. Maybe that would help her deal with whole thing.

_Probably why most of the people here are drunk already before they get up on stage, _she thought. _Come on Barb this isn't _that_ big of a deal. Just go up there and get it over with then run off stage and _never_ talk about it again. Oh and find a way to get Kara back. Or maybe there's a way to do both._

"So what song do you want to sing anyway?" she asked, peeking at the song book.

"This one," Kara pointed out as she slid the book over to her friend.

Barbara gave her an odd look when she saw what song it was. "'Don't Stop Believing" by Journey?"

"What? It's a good song. Plus I know you've played it a few times on Guitar Hero so you should know it pretty well."

"Okay maybe but still..." she let the sentence hang as she started to search through the book herself.

Luck seemed to be on her side as she found the prefect song for payback almost instantly. It seemed so perfect in fact that it seemed like a waste just to make Kara go sing it. She looked at the other two blondes at the table and the corner of her mouth twisted up a bit in an almost sinister smirk.

"Alright, I'll go up and sing with you but _only_ if you do another song with those two," she revealed, pointing to Cassie and Cissie.

"Whoa what?!" Cissie screeched.

"How'd we get involved in this?!" Cassie protested.

"Hey if _I _to suffer, you two have to suffer," Barbara insisted as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"But I didn't want to come here. That was all her idea," Cassie said as pointed both index fingers at Cissie.

"Oh sure, bring _that_ up again!" the other blonde huffed.

"Oh come guys it could be fun," Kara pleaded. "Besides we don't even know what song we'll be singing."

"This one," Barbara was quick to say as she pointed to the song title.

Kara looked down at it and again her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open a bit. She looked up at Barbara with an annoyed expression.

"Ooooh you're just evil," she remarked.

"Yeah I know. So we have a deal?" the redhead asked as she held out her hand.

Kara looked at the hand suspiciously for a second then grabbed it with her own hand and shook it vigorously.

"Deal," she agreed with a nod.

"Good. Then I guess I'll go set things up," Barbara said as she started to stand up.

"_I'll_ go set it up," the blonde insisted as she grabbed her roommate's arm and stood up as well.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Not after this."

Barbara sat back down as Kara went off to talk to the host about reserving their spot on the stage. She came back a few minutes later to inform them all that she and Barbara could go up first follow immediately by her, Cassie and Cissie. They all begrudgingly agreed with the deal and waited their turns. Which wasn't very long at all. Apparently Kara's timing was impeccable because she was able to get the slot right after the guys currently on the stage and their song was almost over when she asked. She had barely gotten back to the table to tell the other girls when they finished up and started to shamble off stage. Barbara took one last swig from her Coke, which she instantly regretted as it caused her to let out a rather loud and embarrassingly burp. She waved and chuckled nervously at the people who were giving her disgusted looks.

_Well guess I got the embarrassing part out of the way so I guess there's nothing left to lose,_ she mused as she and Kara made their way up on stage.

She took a deep breath as she was handed a microphone and the music began to play over the speakers. She looked over at Kara as she moved to stand beside her and started to bob her head to the tone of the music. For some stranger reason she found it comforting and it began to relax her a bit. She still wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go through with it but it quickly became a moot point as Kara raised the mic to her mouth and began to sing.

"_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight trainGoin' anywhere_"

She looked over to Barbara to offer a reassuring smile and an expected look. The redhead paced nervously a bit and looked like she was about to turn to walk off stage, but quickly smirked before she spun back around and sang out the next bit of the song.

"_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere"_

The simple action cause a loud cheer to come from the crowd as the girls moved closer together and began to tap their feet and bob their heads together in time with the music. Continuing from where they started, Kara took up the mic again to belt out the next few lyrics.

"_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"_

Barbara looked down at the next few lyrics on the screen and couldn't help but smile at the fact they were hers to sing. She took another quick breath to sing them out as loudly as she could.

"_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night"_

Kara couldn't help but laugh a bit when she saw Barbara finally getting into the spirit of things. It seemed to help increase her own enjoyment as well want to top her. She took a deep breath of her own then glanced down at the screen to get the next few lines right.

"_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on"  
_

Barbara shook her head a bit as the over exaggerated hand sweep the blonde did as she sang the last line but couldn't help but smile back at her. Despite her earlier reservations, she had to admit she was having fun. So much so that she decided to give the microphone a little twirl and tossed it into the air. She caught it easily and brought it back up to her lips just in time to sing again.

"_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night"_

The instrumental interlude that followed allowed the girls to have even more fun up on stage. They went back to bobbing their heads in time with the music just before they started to dance around, much to the pleasure of the crowd. A loud roar went up when they pressed their backs together and started to rub shoulders. They continued to do so until the next few lyrics started to appear on the screen at which point they turned to face the crowd again as they wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders and started to sway back and fourth.

"_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believing'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop"_

They each threw their mic holding hands up at the very last verse in an almost triumphant display while everyone else in the bar stood up and applauded vigorously. The girls smiled wide and took a few deep breaths to recover from their antics then politely bowed and started to walk off stage. Or at least Barbara did. Kara stayed to wait as Cassie and Cissie reluctantly made their way up the small set of stairs.

"Good luck ladies," Barbara teased as she walked past them.

"You'll pay for this Red," Cassie warned.

The redhead just stuck her tongue out as the blonde then quickly took her seat at their table so she could sit back and watch the fun begin. The three girls huddled together to discuss their plans for how they wanted to break up the song. They broke just as the music began to play over the speakers and Cassie picked up the extra mic just in time to start things off.

"_Because I'm a blonde I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks"Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan"_

She emphasized the last part by pointing down her low cut tank top, much to the crowd's delight. She ignored it as she, Kara, and Cissie locked arms to sing the next part together.

"_Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah"_

Kara took a step forward as the took over the next verse. __

"I see people working and it just makes me giggle,  
cause I don't have to work, I just have to jiggle"

Like Cassie she illustrated the song's point by raising her arms behind her head and shaking her chest a bit, again to the crowd's delight. She recovered quickly enough to finish off her part of the song.

"_Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D  
Cause I'm a blond don't you wish you were me?"_

Shaking her head a bit in disbelief, Cissie moved up on the stage to sing her part. __

"I never learned to read and I never learned to cook  
Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me, but I have this philosophy, "So what?"

She shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her tongue then stepped back to join her friends in repeating the refrain.

"_Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah"_

Cassie again took center stage and seemed to look directly at Barbara as she sang her next part. __

"I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for them cause whenever  
I'm around, all the men ignore 'em  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah"

She even stuck her tongue out as the end of it, causing Barbara to give her a rather nasty look in return. Before anything else could happen between them though, Cissie stepped forward to continue the song.__

"They say to make it you need talent and ambition, well I got a tv show, and this is my audition;  
Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . ummm don't tell me. . . oh, yeah, okay "Duck Magnum, duck!"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah"

This time they each said one of the "yeah" individually as they leaned forward slightly in order from Kara, Cassie and then Cissie. They all three the peace sing as well as stuck their tongues out in a playful manner before Cassie shot back up to continue the song. __

"I took an IQ test and I flunked it of course, I can't spell BW but I got a Porsche  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-I-N-D  
Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?"

She stuck an arrogant thumb towards herself at the last line then hopped back so that Kara to step up. She held the mike in front of her like a beauty pageant contestant would and got the most vapid look on her face as she could, though the glasses did through it off a bit. Still she was able to speak in a rather airheaded voice as she spoke the next few lines.__

"I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is  
like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can.  
Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA but my goal is  
to become a veterinarian cause I love children  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah"

They again sang the "yeahs" in succession, this time adding a high kick every time they sang it, thought Kara felt a bit embarrassed because she was sure she was accidently flashing some people. Judging by the reactions from some of the guys in the front row, her suspicions were correct. She tried to hide her blush as she walked back behind Cassie a bit as Cissie walked up to finish the song off. __

"Girls think I'm snotty and maybe its true  
With my hair and body, you would be too  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L- . . . I don't know!"

She shrugged stupidly at the last line then walked closer to the other two as they Kara wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulders and Cassie in turned wrapped hers around Cissie's shoulders. Much like Barbara and Kara earlier they all swayed back in fourth as they sang out the very last lines of the song.__

"Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah!"

They ended it by bending forward again and all throwing out a "Peace" sign as they placed their other hands on their thighs. Once again a loud, energetic cheer erupted from the other bar goers as they three blondes stood for a few seconds longer. When they recovered they quickly moved off stage among many whistles and cat calls. They got back to the table to find Barbara with her head resting on the table and pounding it with her right hand while her body was shaking because she was laughing so hard. She looked up as they all surrounded the table and tried to say something but it was cut off when she dissolved into another laughing fit.

"Well I'm glad _someone_ enjoyed herself," Cassie snarked as she sat down.

"Oh come it wasn't _that_ bad," Cissie said as she slapped the other girl playfully on the back. "It was kinda fun actually."

"Yeah I guess, I just hate living up to the dumb blond stereotype."

"I like to think we're making fun of it actually," Kara pointed out.

"It was definitely funny," Barbara remarked between chuckles.

"Well we can't _all_ go up there and belt out Journey," Cassie snipped with a wicked smirk.

Barbara just rolled her eyes. "Sorry not gonna bring my mood down tonight. That was just too much fun to watch."

"See? I told you guys coming here would be a good idea," Cissie bragged.

"Alright, alright fine," Cassie caved in with a shake of her head.

Her eyebrows then arched a bit when she noticed someone from one of the nearby tables staring at them. Or more specifically staring at Cissie.

"Well it seems someone _else_ enjoyed your performance too," she told her friend as she discreetly pointed to the table.

"What? Where?" Cissie asked as she turned her head to where the other girl was pointing.

She turned her head just fast enough to notice a guy with gelled, dark brown hair starring at her. When he realized he had been caught he quickly turned his baby blue eyes to the drink he was holding. The red short sleeved Gotham U shirt he had on reveled slightly muscular arms, with a plastic bracelet dangling around his right wrist. So that meant he was roughly around their age so she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to order her drinks or anything. She also happened to noticed that his jeans seemed to come from the same shop as Cassie's. He continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye and it finally dawned on her that _she_ was starring at _him_. This time it was her turn to whip her head away as her cheeks flushed red.

"You should go over there an talk to him," Barbara advised.

"What?! I couldn't do that!" she shrieked back.

"Why not? He's been checking you out all night."

"Really?"

"Yep," Cassie confirmed. "He's been looking at your pretty much since we sat down. And I'm sure our little performance up there helped things out a bit."

"Well...I don't know..."

"Isn't this the whole reason we came here? To have fun?"

"Not _that_ kind of fun!"

"We're not saying you have to make out with the guy," Kara reasoned. "Just go over there and talk to him for a bit."

"You think?" Cissie asked as she looked over at the guy again.

"Positive!" Cassie spoke up and gave her a slight shove. "Now go! Go, go, go!"

"Alright! Alright!" the blonde cried out as she was practically forced out of her chair by her supposed friend. "But if this goes badly I'm coming back for all of you!"

"Fair enough," Barbara conceded with a tip of her glass. "Now go make us proud!"

Cissie still felt a little unsure about the whole thing but she walked towards the other table nevertheless. She took a deep breath before she introduced herself then was quickly invited to sit down. The other girls watched eagerly from their table feeling as kiddy as well...school girls.

"I wish I could hear what they're saying," Cassie muttered anxiously.

"Right now they're discussing their favorite bands," Kara said off handedly.

Both Barbara and Cassie blinked at each other before they focused their attention on the blonde girl.

"I...uh...can read lips," Kara flimsily explained.

"Riiiight," Barbara remarked sounding a bit unconvinced. "Well anyway, I wonder how well this is going to go?"

"Knowing Cissie? She'll probably get his number before the end of the night," Cassie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cissie looked down nervously at the small sheet of paper in her hands as she and the other girls started to walk back to the dorm. Hastily written on it was the name "Chet" with a phone number underneath it and emphatically underlined.

"I can't believe I just made a bar hook up," she said mostly to herself.

"Oh don't worry about it, things will work out fine," Cassie confided her friend as she slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Plus technically you just got his number. A real bar hook up would mean that you'd go home with him or he'd come home with you," Barbara pointed out.

The three blondes stopped dead in their tracks and looked back at her with shocked and suspicious expressions.

"And just _how_ would the Commish's daughter know this?" Cassie asked in a teasing tone.

"Because I don't live in a cave," the redhead counter, then added mentally, _Most of the time._

"Uh huh."

"Trust me, our little Barb here does anything _but_ pick up guys in bars," Kara came to her roommate's defense.

"Thanks. I think."

Before she could say or do anything else, Barbara heard a very familiar beeping out coming from her pocket. She glanced up at her friends who were now a few steps ahead of her then discreetly pulled out her "special pager". Sure enough a flashing bat emblem was shining crossing the screen.

_Oh of course _now_ he calls_, she thought in annoyance.

She slipped the device back into her pocket then looked up at the rest of the group.

"Oh hey look guys I'd love to keep partying but it turns out I forgot to run some errands and I should really get to them while I'm thinking about them," she quickly blurted out.

"You've got errands to do at this time of night?" Kara asked, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit.

"Yep. Should have got them done earlier but you know...stupid me," she said as she slapped her forehead. "Look I'll see you guys back at the dorm. Later!"

She gave them all a quick wave before running off into the night, leaving the other three girls to look on in confusion.

"You guys ever get the feeling she's hiding something?" Cassie remarked.

"Like what?" Cissie asked.

"I don't know...maybe she's some kind of secret agent or something."

The looked around at each other for a few seconds.

"Naaaaahhh!" they said in unison.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this little trip into the world of "The Batman". It was one of those fics I thought would be easy and quick but turned out to be a whole lot more difficult than I imagined. Mostly due to getting use to a new computer, work being a bit crazy and a few...health problems I'd rather not get into at the moment. Needless to say it put a crimp in my fic writing ability. Thus why the next chapter to my Doctor Who/Kim Possible crossover is later than usual. Well you know cause I got side tracked with this and it didn't come out as easily as I thought it would.

Now that I'm repeating myself I'll just move on. I hope I was able to describe the actions going on in the songs well enough for you guys to understand what's going on. It turned out it was a lot more difficult than I thought to describe actions between song lyrics when they're not thoughts. But I hope what I did put down was enough for you guys to use your imaginations as to what the girls were doing. If anyone's interested the two songs are Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" and then Juile Brown's "Cause I'm A Blonde". Look them up on everyone's favorite video site and listen to them while you're reading that might help.

I know not a lot goes on in this fic but that was the whole point. I just wanted to do a light, fun fic of Barbara hanging out with her college friends. Who also have a few secrets of their own. They've all appeared in the regular DC universe at one point or another and now I'm bringing them into "The Batman" universe. If you're not sure how they are then looked up Kara Zor-El(though I'm going with Kara Kent here), Cassandra Sandmark and then Cissie King-Jones on Wikipedia. That should help clear things up. Now does that mean I'll have all their secretes revealed at some point? Well...I don't know yet. I have some ideas but not sure when I'll get to them. We'll just have to wait and see.

That's it for now though and with some luck I'll get back to regular fic writing schedule. Til then, take care and please read and review.


End file.
